


An Afternoon Distraction

by Phoenix1972



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Old West, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1972/pseuds/Phoenix1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot summer’s day and Chris and Buck get up to some mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Distraction

Disclaimer: _The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS.  No profit has been made off of this work.  No copyright infringement is intended_.

 

It was hot.  Hotter than anything Buck could remember in all his years. Hell, even the flies had retreated from the sun’s merciless rays.  Sitting on the porch in front of the jail offered little respite, but at least it was in the shade.

 

Getting comfortable, Buck pushed off the floor with his toes letting the chair back clunk gently against the wall.  Confident the chair wasn’t going anywhere, Buck plopped his hat on his knee and brushed his sweat-soaked hair off his forehead.  Watching those who had enough fortitude to brave the blistering furnace set high in the sky, Buck glimpsed a familiar figure materialize like a mirage out of the shimmering heat waves which rose from the sun-scorched earth.

 

Noticing something odd in the carriage of the town’s resident gunslinger, Buck let the chair drop back to all four legs with a loud _thunk_ before slowly unfolding himself from his slouch.  Standing with a lithe grace afforded someone of his height, Buck moved to lean nonchalantly against the porch’s support post.  He hooked a thumb in his gun belt and squinted up at the sun before turning his attention back to his friend.  As Chris came closer to him Buck crowed, “Whoo we!  What happened to you?”

 

Chris shot the ladies man a withering look as he and Pony limped past.  “Found a gopher hole.” 

 

Falling in beside his friend, Buck winced in sympathy at the barely concealed pain on Chris’s face.  _You are a mess, Stud_.  Taking in the sweat drenched shirt which was ripped at the shoulder showing plenty of abraded skin and the almost skin-tight black pants with a knee torn out, Buck asked, “Anything broken?”

 

Frowning darkly at the ladies man Chris growled, “I’m walking ain’t I?”

 

“You need some help pullin’ that burr outta your butt?”

 

Chris scowled at Buck, but said nothing as they drew closer to the livery.  Apparently Chris was not up to verbally sparing with him this afternoon.  Buck wisely kept his mouth shut.  _Shame.  I could use a distraction_.

 

As they stopped in front of the livery, Yosemite took Pony’s reins and led the lame horse inside and before Chris could follow, Buck stopped him.  “You gonna head over to the bathhouse once you’re through here?”

 

“Not sure yet.  Might make a stop at the saloon first.  Could use a drink,” Chris answered as he pushed his hat off to rub at his neck and pushed the sweat-slicked hair away from his face.

 

Noticing his friend’s discomfort Buck pulled him aside.  “How about when you’re done here you stop over at the boarding house, pick up some fresh clothes, and head on over to the bathhouse.  I’ll meet you there and we can discuss _things_.”

 

Looking over his shoulder at Yosemite, Chris leaned in close and whispered, “All I want is a drink and a cool bath to wash away the grit.  None of your hanky-panky, Buck.  Especially not here in town.”

 

Holding up his hands Buck grinned slyly.  “Wasn’t saying I wanted to get up to anything.  Just thought you could use a hand getting to those hard to reach places.”

 

Coloring slightly, Chris snorted and shook his head.  “I’ll see you at the bathhouse _after_ I see to my horse.”

 

Rubbing his hands together Buck turned and practically skipped from the livery.  Maybe this day wouldn’t turn out so bad. 

 

~o~

 

“Hey, Stud.  You in here?” Buck’s voice filled the room before he poked his head through the curtain.

 

“Told you I’d be here,” Chris answered with a slight grin on his face. 

 

The entire bathhouse was stuffy and the heat of the day really wasn’t helping matters as Buck watched Chris wipe impatiently at the sweat running down from his temple.  Just a few ago he and Chris had snuck off to Pugatorio to visit Maria and it had been damn hot then, too.  They hadn’t cared one wit because they’d spent the better part an afternoon fucking Maria in a room they’d rented.  After she’d left Chris and Buck had gotten up to their own brand of fun before finally showing up in Four Corners two days later, Chris saddle sore and Buck nursing a pulled groin.

 

“Buck?  The heat getting to you?” Chris asked as he laughed at the wistful expression on the man’s face.

 

Shaking himself back the present, Buck chuckled under his breath.  “Bill said he was heading over to the saloon to get some grub since it’s been so slow.  Can’t blame him, it’s hotter than hell in here,” Buck mentioned as he dropped down onto the lone stool near the tub of inviting bath water.  “He put up the closed sign, but said we could stay as long as we wanted.”

 

Loosening the tie-down on his gun belt and slowly releasing the buckle, Chris took it from around his lean waist and held it out to Buck.  “He did, did he?  There wasn’t anything you might have said that prompted his quick exit?” 

 

Snapping his jaw shut Buck wordlessly took the proffered belt and hung it from a peg on the wall.  “Just wanted to get something to eat.”

 

Pulling the shirt tails free of his trousers Chris slowly unbuttoned the ruined garment unaware that the fabric had adhered to the abraded skin on his shoulder.

 

Buck felt a tingle in his groin as Chris flinched in obvious pain and hissed loudly as the shirt finally came free of the wound.  Sucking on his lower lip, Buck watched in rapt fascination as Chris’s long fingers gently prodded at the scraped and discolored skin.  Buck pulled in a slow, deep breath as Chris groaned in discomfort, reminding Buck how Chris sometimes liked the fucking to be a little rough.

 

Rising from the stool, Buck moved up behind Chris, his fingers ghosting lightly over the abrasions and bruises Chris had just been touching.  Chris gasped as Buck nipped at and then gently kissed a particularly angry, red contusion. 

 

With a single fingertip Buck slowly traced a bead of sweat that slid down the center of Chris’s back to collect at the waistband of his trousers.  Sucking softly at the nape of Chris’s neck, Buck prepared to follow the trail further with his tongue when Chris’s breath hitched and he turned away, directing Buck to take a seat.

 

“Damn, Stud,” Buck exhaled as he slumped on the stool in frustration as his impatient gaze took in the gunslinger’s hard abdominals and nicely sculpted chest.  Clenching his hands in his lap and biting off an audible moan, he adjusted his position to allow for his rapidly filling cock. 

 

Moving to sit on the edge of the tub, Chris dropped a booted foot onto the stool between Buck’s parted legs, the toe of his boot brushing against Buck’s bulging crotch.  “While you’re here you can at least make yourself useful.”

 

Smiling widely as he grabbed Chris’s boot heel and yanked, almost making Chris slip from the tub’s edge.  Ignoring the scowl tossed his way, Buck ogled the gunslinger’s equally obvious erection.  Pulling Chris’s sock off after he’d carelessly dropped the boot to the floor, Buck ran a single finger up the arch of his lover’s foot causing Chris’s toes to curl in reaction and snatch his foot back.

 

Clearly not wanting Buck to tickle him again, Chris worked to pull the remaining boot free.

 

“You want some help with that?” Buck asked as he took in the corded muscles running along Chris’s forearms as the other boot finally slid free.  Not really expecting an answer Buck was mesmerized by a single droplet of sweat that ran down the side of Chris cheek, to drip onto his collarbone and settle at the hollow of Chris’s throat.  _Oh, to be that droplet_.

 

Obviously aware of Buck’s attention Chris turned with a snort to unbutton his trousers causing Buck to hum in appreciation.  Buck’s cock gave a jump as Chris’s tight, round ass was revealed when the trousers pooled about the gunslinger’s ankles.  Clamping a hand down on his straining cock, Buck watched Chris pull his feet free of the material, the muscles in his legs and buttocks moving in pure harmony.

 

Chris slowly bent over to grab up his discarded clothing and holding his pants, Chris reached to set them on a shelf.

 

Buck tackled him from behind.

 

“You’re a cock tease, Larabee,” Buck growled darkly as he slammed Chris up against the wall and laid a forearm across the back of his neck.  Chris had been teasing him since he walked through that curtain and it was time to pay the piper.  “Your sweet ass is mine, Buck smirked as he grabbed one tight ass cheek and squeezed firmly.

 

“You know you want it!”  Buck pressed his fully clothed body against Chris’s nakedness.  Pushing back against Buck, Chris’s ass rubbed suggestively against his lover’s throbbing cock.  “I’m going to fuck your tight ass until you beg me stop!” Buck hissed as he kicked Chris’s legs further apart widening his stance. 

 

Chris tried pushing away from the rough plank wall but Buck’s solid weight held him captive and when he almost managed to break free, Buck pulled Chris’s right arm up behind him, effectively pinning it against his back.  “Fuck!” Chris snapped out, the wood biting painfully into his cheek and his cock jumping in anticipation.

 

Buck grunted as Chris continued to fight against him and the heat in the room made Chris’s skin hot and slick, making it difficult to keep a good grip.  Leaning forward a bit more Buck used his size to keep Larabee pinned to the wall as he reached around and cupped Chris’s balls, tugging firmly to get his attention.

 

Chris stilled immediately and as a reward Buck gave Chris’s cock a few possessive strokes before jamming his hand between them to loosen his own pants.

 

Female laughter followed by loud, breathless grunts suddenly echoed on the other side of the wall and Chris rasped lowly, “Let me go.  Now!”

 

Giving Chris a quick slap on his ass cheek Buck snapped, “No,” as he tried freeing his cock from his pants.  Unfortunately, Chris almost slipped free as his renewed struggles caused Buck to fumble with the buttons of his trousers.

 

Manhandling Chris onto the floor and planting a knee in his back, Buck managed to free his cock from his trousers.  Not even bothering to remove his clothing Buck grabbed Chris’s hips and yanked his ass high into the air to admire his lover’s assets. 

 

Twisting to look over his shoulder and pinning Buck with his heated gaze, Chris panted, “Well?”

 

Taking his cue from Chris and biting back a groan, Buck settled his length in the cleft of Chris’s ass.  Buck smiled in victory as he watched Chris’s eyes drift shut as he brushed the tip of his cock back and forth over the pink puckered hole.

 

Chris’s head shot up as the woman on the other side of wall squealed loudly and then laughed nervously.  As Chris made to pull away, Buck clamped his fingers down on Chris’s waist, preventing further movement.

 

Buck understood Chris’s need of the adrenaline rush, the feeling of being alive, his heart beating loudly in his ears.  Chris couldn’t do tender and loving, not yet.  And Buck was the only one he trusted enough with his secret.

 

Noticing the fight start to leave Chris, Buck listened to the couple and knew the man was going to rut like a bull until he blew.

 

Chris jerked as the wall rattled next to his head and the unmistakable sounds of hot, heavy sex came through the planks.  Drawing in a long shuddering breath Chris panted, “Fuck me!”  Fisting his cock in desperation Chris strained up against Buck. 

 

Spreading Chris’s ass cheeks, Buck rubbed his thumb over the sensitive flesh.  Looking down at his thumb in surprise he found traces of grease.  _What the fuck?_   Using two fingers he shoved them into Chris’s hole, his fingers sliding almost effortlessly.  Buck had to clamp his free hand down on his cock and squeeze to keep from coming right then, as his balls tingled at the thought of Chris’s obvious preparations.

 

Buck drew his fingers from Chris’s hole, grabbed a handful of blonde hair and snapped, “When’d you do this?”

 

“Earlier,” Chris choked out as Buck tightened his grip.

 

“Who were you going to let fuck you?”  Buck pulled back further watching the tendons stretch in the gunslinger’s neck.

 

Green eyes narrowed as Chris hissed, “Only you!  But, if you don’t do something soon I’ll find someone else.”

 

Releasing the blonde locks and spreading Chris’s ass cheeks, Buck shoved his fingers back into Chris’s hole and fucked him.  “You listen and you listen well!” Buck growled as Chris continued to squirm.

 

Leaning over and wrapping a hand around Chris’s throat Buck yanked him upright against his chest.  “You’re mine and this is mine,” Buck hissed against Chris’s ear as he twisted his fingers deep into the gunslinger’s hole. 

 

Knocking on the bathhouse door caused Chris to jerk and clench around Buck’s fingers buried deep in his ass.  “Buck.  Stop!  Someone’s coming.”

 

Chris wheezed as his throat was squeezed tighter and Buck hissed, “Quiet!”  Relaxing his grip, he peered through the privacy curtain he could see someone looking in through the window next to the door.  The doorknob rattled and Chris squirmed even more in Buck’s arms as the possibility of being caught became a distinct possibility.

 

“We get caught,” Chris began only to end on a moan as Buck curled his fingers and stroked Chris’s prostate.

 

Grinning lewdly, Buck watched the person step away from the door before turning his full attention back on Chris’s perfect ass.  Grabbing his heavy cock and pushing Chris back to his knees Buck lined himself up, rubbing the leaking tip over Chris’s asshole.  The hole quivered and Buck thrust his hips forward.

 

Chris’s breath rushed from his lungs as Buck plowed into him with all the finesse of a rutting bull.  Chris panted in obvious discomfort as his rapidly stretched hole adjusted to Buck’s ample proportions.

 

Taking a few tentative, shallow thrusts, Buck grinned as Chris pushed back taking all of his cock.  Chris stroked his own cock as Buck set up a rhythm that had them both panting breathlessly.

 

Breathing heavily, Chris braced himself on his forearms with his ass tilted high in the air as Buck clamped down onto Chris’s hipbones and increased the speed and depth of his thrusts.

 

Leaning forward more, Chris bit down on his fist, silencing his cries of ecstasy as Buck re-adjusted his grip.  Chris would be lucky if he could sit down properly after Buck was through hammering into his willing ass.

 

“Take it!” Buck huffed as he drilled into Chris deeper and deeper, his groin grinding against Chris’s entrance and the sounds of Chris’s grunts and flesh slapping against flesh filled the bathhouse. Reaching underneath he grabbed Chris’s cock and stroked him in cadence with his own thrusts as he cried, “Give it to me!”  Redoubling his efforts to bring his lover off.

 

“Shit!” Chris panted loudly pushing back as Buck thrust forward. 

 

Yanking Chris upright and pulling his head to the side, Buck claimed Chris’s lips as he keened in release, his seed coating the floor before them.  Chris reached back and gripped Buck’s hips to keep him still as his ass contracted around Buck’s hard cock in the final throes of orgasm.

 

Lightly squeezing around the base of Chris cock and feeling him tremble Buck moaned, “My turn.” Buck gasped as he pushed Chris back down and thrust quickly and forcefully into Chris’s well-used hole.  The heat built to unmatched proportions followed instantaneously by the need to thrust deep and hard.  Keeping a firm grip on Chris, Buck jerked in release inside his lover.  As the spasms dissipated Buck shuddered violently and threw his head back, groaning as his cock gave up the last of his seed. 

 

Breathing raggedly, Buck’s sated cock continued to twitch deep inside Chris’s ass.  As their breathing began to even out, neither seemed to have the energy to move until Buck’s deflated cock finally yielded and slipped from inside Chris.  Thoroughly sated Chris sank down on the floor in a relaxed sprawl and waited as Buck joined him.  Once he’d arranged himself in a somewhat comfortable position Buck pulled Chris close and wrapped him tightly in his arms.  

 

Looking up at Buck with a sated grin Chris clasped Buck’s forearms and let his eyes drift closed.

 

Taking full advantage of the secluded alcove, Buck allowed himself a few moments pleasure of carding his fingers through Chris’s tousled blonde hair. 

 

Chris sighed and pulled away.  “Guess I really need that bath now.”

 

Watching Chris stand and stretch like a cat, Buck grinned.  “Next time we go to your cabin where _I’ll_ get you ready and then afterwards we can lay around and enjoy the afterglow,” Buck remarked as he pulled his trousers back up around his hips and tucked his cock away.  Climbing to his feet he slapped the gunslinger possessively on the ass. “Better enjoy that water while we’re still alone.”

 

Staring up at Buck, Chris pulled him in to share a leisurely kiss, sighing as gentle hands ghosted over abraded skin and caressed a few new bruises.

 

The sounds of a key turning in the lock and a door squeaking on its hinges prompted Chris to pull away but not before Buck gave in to the desire to pat him on the ass.  Buck’s smile went ear to ear as Chris almost squeaked and hopped into the tub.

 

Buck sank casually onto the stool as Chris ducked under the water wetting his hair.  Buck dropped the soap into Chris’s outstretched hand and settled in to watch Chris bathe.  Another favorite past time of his that he was able to indulge in as long as he didn’t get too frisky.

 

Bill stomped around out front and as the sound of footsteps neared, a voice echoed through the bathhouse, “You two still in here?”

 

“Yup.  Chris is just enjoying the cool water,” Buck answered as a grizzled old face parted the curtains.

 

“I swear, Larabee, you take longer baths than any woman I know.”  Bill gave him an almost toothless grin before leaving them in peace.

 

Chris just scowled and scrubbed at his hair as Buck burst out laughing.

 

“It’s all your fault.  You distracted me,” Chris sniped as Buck snatched up a nearby bucket of water and poured it over Chris’s head, rinsing away the soap.

 

“Maybe, but I didn’t hear any complaining.”  Buck dropped the bucket down beside the tub, slapped Chris in the back of the head and exited the alcove.  “Come over to the saloon when you’re done.”

 

Buck dropped some coins into Bill’s tip jar, thanked him, and stepped out into the blistering sun.


End file.
